The wicked cyborg
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [ Steampunk inktober — O1 / Drabble ] Válkov dice: amo. Yuriy escucha: monstruo.


**The wicked cyborg.**

Este prompt es para el **Steampunk Inktober** , ya sé que es para dibujo, lo siento.

 ** _Prompt O1_** ** _— el ciborg embrujado._**

 **ADV:** necrofilia bien ligera.

.

.

.

* * *

Yuriy tiene los ojos de glaciar ártico y cabello de fogata en verano.

Tiene callos en las manos luego de haber estado escarbando durante toda la noche; cuando mira hacia arriba para limpiarse el sudor se da cuenta que es inútil puesto que realmente ha comenzado a llover fuerte. Es por eso que su tarea se dificulta. Aún contra todo pronóstico favorable Yuriy continua con su trabajo y sigue sacando la tierra, una pala tras otra comienza a hacer montículos en los alrededores.

 _—Yuriy, quiero que desentierres a esta persona._

El pelirrojo se había dirigido diligente al cementerio de la abadía y había pasado por las tumbas, una tras otras las leía con atención para no equivocarse. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando había comenzado con su tarea y eran ahora las doce de la noche cuando la pala tocó la caja de madera en la tierra mojada. Yuriy no sonríe incluso aunque quiera, cuando el agua entra por las articulaciones de sus dedos o de los brazos siente pequeñas descargas eléctricas que lo hacen estremecer; no falta mucho antes de que sus circuitos se mojen por la lluvia de esa noche, pero la verdad es que no puede evitarlo.

Yuriy quiere complacer los caprichos de su amo.

Con algo de dificultad por la madera mojada, ata una soga a la caja y entonces la jala desde donde se encuentra. Yuriy tiene la ropa mojada y las botas están llenas de lodo; finalmente lo consigue con algo de esfuerzo a pesar de su fuerza robótica y saca la caja de entre la tierra. Respira agitado por el esfuerzo reciente pero continua con su labor. Vienen a su mente las elucubraciones dentro de la abadía, una, dos, tres, diez noches lo ha intentado sin poder llegar a los resultados deseado. El ruso realmente quiere complacer las intenciones de su amo, realmente quiere que lo adore detrás de esas cuatro paredes frías que lo encarcelan. Realmente, realmente.

Cuando se arrastra al lado de la caja, pega su oído a la madera a ver si escucha algo que no sean sus propios circuitos. Empieza a levantar la madera con los dedos hasta que le quita los seguros y puede abrirla de par en par. Está allí, Yuriy cree que podría sentir algo justo en ese instante, que se activan esas partes olvidadas de su mecanismo y podría encontrar un viaje a algo más placentero y que le haría vivir de distinta manera. Le toma algunos segundos, pero finalmente logra retirar los ornamentos del difunto y dejarlos a un lado en el ataúd para posteriormente treparse sobre él.

Sus piernas se pusieron cada una al lado de los costados del cuerpo enterrado, hasta que finalmente lo tuvo a una distancia corta. Sus ojos siguieron el patrón de las líneas de expresión: la piel como cal y la resequedad del tiempo. Cuando lo tocó con las manos era toda una amalgama de frialdad indescriptible; era una muerte que venía por todos los humanos por igual fuera cual fuera el pecado que cometieron en vida. Y entonces lo besó.

Sus labios se amoldaron a la cera fría. Incluso cuando sólo conocía el proceso que su amo había hecho con él: le había tomado de las piernas y lo había sentado en su regazo, le había acariciado la mejilla para ver si Yuriy sentía algo, pero sólo logró que continuara impertérrito y lo besó. Yuriy hizo el mismo proceso con el muerto: metió la lengua en la boca rígida y con la mano desencajó el hueso de la mandíbula para hacerla hacia abajo y que abriera los labios y los dientes. Segundos después estaba introduciendo la lengua en la cavidad, el sabor corrosivo y la putrefacción del cuerpo no llegaban a molestarle, pero definitivamente sabía por entendimiento que esto no debía ser agradable.

Sin embargo, luego el estupor vino cuando comenzó a moverse sobre el cuerpo.

Sus caderas se movían de enfrente hacia atrás una y otra vez, intentando buscar la reacción que su amo quería; Yuriy cerró los ojos entregándose a la larga noche mientras abría la boca, soltando el aire contenido. Allí estaba, tenía que existir, ya fuera un engranaje, un circuito o una corriente de electricidad, algo debía de sentir. Algo debía ser la causa de que sus pantalones se ajustaran de esa manera, como lo había hecho con su amo.

—¡Yuriy, qué demonios haces!

Sus ojos claros seguían el movimiento de la otra presencia en el cementerio. Comenzó a dar pequeños rebotes sobre la pelvis muerta para ver si la reacción llegaba, para ver si no era más que un costal de terminaciones eléctricas sin un propósito en la vida. —¡Yuriy, detente! —. Cuando lo intentó, su mano robótica lo quitó de golpe.

—Esto es lo que mi amo quiere.

Yuriy comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y se alzó un poco en sus talones para abrir el pantalón del difunto; Bryan corrió al ataúd para buscar el objeto maldito; y cuando encontró el muñeco con cabellos rojos y botones azules por ojos, comenzó a descoserlo entre sus manos temblorosas y a cortar los trozos de hilo y tela con sus propios dientes.

Entonces Yuriy lo experimentó.

La sensación vino inusitada, como una lluvia inesperada o como el primer golpe que recibes en la vida: con potencia, como si quisiera partirlo en dos. Fue un jadeo tan fuerte que estremeció a todas las almas del cementerio.

Y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Bryan ya lo estaba arrastrando fuera del ataúd, atrayéndolo a su pecho. —Boris murió hace tiempo, Yura…

El pelirrojo observó con horror la atrocidad que cometió bajo su yugo, incluso luego de muerto este le seguía como un captor.

Válkov dice: amo.

Yuriy escucha: monstruo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No tengo cara para dirigirme a ustedes y_y**


End file.
